Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to wireless bulbs, and more specifically to a wireless replacement LED bulb with one or more accompanying control switches, such as an integrated switch and/or a wireless lamp switch.
Background Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs have become popular due to their lifespan and electrical efficiency, which considerably exceeds that of incandescent and fluorescent bulbs. While the upfront cost of LED bulbs is usually higher, they are cheaper to operate over the lifespan of the bulb, and their cost continues to drop. The LED bulbs on the market today are designed to be shaped similar to typical incandescent bulbs in order to fit in existing light fixtures and to appear familiar to consumers. However, LED bulbs can be easily adapted into any desired shape.
The semiconductor nature of the LED bulbs makes them inherently controllable. Today, LED bulbs are sold with built-in controllability enabling many “smart” applications. Replacement LED bulbs with wireless technology have become common in the marketplace. These bulbs generally comprise an LED light source, a remote control, and a Wi-Fi controller. The bulbs can be dimmed and turned on and off wirelessly using the remote control or via a smartphone or tablet through the Wi-Fi controller.
However, there is a fundamental flaw in currently available wirelessly controllable LED bulbs. If power to the LED bulb is removed, it cannot be turned on remotely using a wireless signal. This is particularly problematic with table lamps and floor lamps, where wireless control can be quite convenient, but users are also accustomed to turning the lamp on and off using a switch on the lamp itself. When the lamp switch is turned off by the user, the power is cut off to the LED bulb and the user can no longer control the LED bulb remotely. This situation leads to frustration and confusion.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a wireless replacement LED bulb with one or more accompanying control switches, such as an integrated switch and/or a wireless lamp switch.